E es extraño
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Es extraño, que una noche d calentura arruinara una amistad como la nuestra...


E ES EXTRAÑO  
  
Es extraño, hace poco eras mi mejor amigo y hoy estamos distantes.  
  
Todo empezó en la fiesta de despedida de Joe, hace una semana exactamente, aunque para mí es como si hubiera sucedido hace siglos.  
  
Kari y Mimí vinieron a mi casa saliendo de la escuela para arreglarnos juntas. Ellas se maquillaron en tonos rosas y con brillos en el cuerpo. Kari se puso unos pantalones negros ceñidos y una blusita rosa y mi mejor amiga, que siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención, se metió en una diminuta falda de mezclilla con un top color lila. La verdad, yo no estaba muy entusiasmada con otra fiesta en la que Tai me tiraría un par de refrescos encima, bailaría poco y terminaría recogiendo el desorden ... o al menos eso pensaba. De todos modos, las chicas me convencieron de usar un vestido rojo, corto y escotado, que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi closet y de usar más maquillaje que de costumbre.  
  
Mi mamá nos llevó a la casa de Izzy y me dijo que la llamara si necesitaba algo. El plan era que después de la fiesta uno de los chicos nos llevaría a casa de Mimí para pasar la noche; pero le agradecí a mamá que se preocupara por mí, después de todo siempre tiene mucho trabajo en la florería y no siempre tiene tiempo para mí, pero lo intenta.  
  
La música se oía desde la calle y mis amigas empezaron a bailar casi desde que bajamos del coche hasta que llegamos a la puerta. No había muchas personas, estábamos todos los Digielegidos y algunos compañeros de la escuela.  
  
Kari desapareció en cuanto vio a T.K. y Mimí me arrastró hacia donde estaban Tai y Matt.   
  
Nuestro antiguo líder me saludó efusivamente y Matt hizo otro tanto. Con los años se ha vuelto más abierto y se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, además de que cada día se ve más guapo y es más popular, gracias a su banda, los Teenwolves. Era obvio el por qué Mimí ponía todo su empeño en conquistarlo; aunque por alguna razón él nunca se ha dejado conquistar por nadie.   
  
Pasado un rato los dejé charlando y me fui a sentar con Ken y Yolei, quien llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación y sólo de vez en cuando nos pedía nuestra opinión, pero era mejor que esperar a que me derramaran algo encima.  
  
Supongo que era obvio que no me estaba divirtiendo, porque de pronto Matt me preguntó si quería bailar con él y no se me ocurrió una buena razón para decirle que no.  
  
La canción era suave, pero rítmica y mi atractivo acompañante me envolvió en sus brazos.  
  
Aunque hemos ido a muchas fiestas juntos, casi nunca habíamos bailado. Le pregunté cómo se había librado de sus admiradoras y con una sonrisa me dijo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Me reí.  
  
Me contó sobre la banda y yo le hablé de mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa. Me sorprendí un poco cuando me dijo que recordaba que mi sueño era ser diseñadora.  
  
La música era suave de nuevo y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, él me abrazó un poco más fuerte.  
  
Después de eso mis recuerdos son confusos.  
  
Me apreté más contra él y deslicé una pierna entre las suyas. Mi amigo hizo que pusiera los brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
  
Nos movíamos con la música; pero también con el ritmo de nuestra excitación. Una gota de sudor corrió por su cuello y yo fui más consciente de su aroma. Bajé una mano desde su hombro hasta su pecho, donde el corazón le latía con fuerza y con la otra acaricié su cabello rubio.  
  
Sus labios rozaron mi oído y murmuró con la voz ronca: Busquemos otro lugar...  
  
Su aliento acariciaba mi cuello, a decir verdad no me importaba quién nos estuviera viendo, pero asentí.  
  
Siempre bailando, sin despegarnos, nos ocultamos en las penumbras de un corredor.  
  
Me acercó más a su entrepierna y sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta mi trasero.   
  
Me besó en los labios con sensualidad y deseo. Ninguno de los dos habíamos tomado; pero en ese momento no estábamos pensando coherentemente.  
  
Pudieron haber pasado algunos minutos o algunas horas, no lo sé. Pero poco a poco y sin que pensara en lo que hacía dejé que Matt me condujera al cuarto de huéspedes.  
  
Aún no cerraba la puerta con seguro cuando ya había desabrochado la parte de arriba de mi vestido y mi sostén.  
  
Apenas se separó de la puerta hice lo propio con su camisa y su cinturón. Me encantó oírle pronunciar mi nombre con turbación y deseo.  
  
Rápidamente la pasión nos arrastró en su vértigo y perdimos la cordura. Nos dejamos llevar por las sensaciones.   
  
Matt era mi amigo y es un hecho que me sentía atraída hacia él; pero nunca había pensado siquiera en besarlo. No sé si él sintiera algo por mí. Antes de empezar a bailar, pensaba en él como en mi hermano ... y sin embargo, el sexo fue muy bueno.  
  
Alrededor de las 4 a.m. Mimí empezó a llamarme. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y él hizo lo mismo. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y nos despedimos como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Las chicas me miraban con curiosidad pero no dijeron nada hasta que llegamos a casa. Mimí fue la primera en hablar, me preguntó si había pasado algo entre él y yo, era obvio que estaba celosa. Le contesté con evasivas; pero cuando sentí que ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, lo negué. Kari trató de hablar conmigo a solas para hacerme confesar pero no quería herir a mi mejor amiga y si hubiera albergado esperanzas sobre Matt, habría sido peor.  
  
No ha vuelto a hablarme y me evade. Y yo he sido cruel con él, no puedo evitarlo, aunque en parte lo comprendo, yo también siento que fue un error; pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, aunque no sea bueno.  
  
Yamato, sé que las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales; pero quiero que sepas que te extraño y que espero que algún día volvamos a ser amigos.  
  
Lo siento. 


End file.
